Lover Lost
by LostOblivion
Summary: Black Dagger Brotherhood. The Scribe never saved Jane, leaving Vishous a broken male. Now Rinoa has been pulled into a world she can't stay in...
1. The Past

_Black Dagger Brotherhood_

**Lover Lost**

The Scribe never saved Jane, Vishous is a broken male, and Rinoa is pulled into a world she can't stay in…

Strife Residence

Orem, Utah

Four years ago

"Rinoa, darling, why do you even have to go to this Caldwell, New York place? I googled it, you know. The crime there is off the charts!"

"Mom, it's just for my job. I'm only going to be gone for a month, besides, not everything on the Internet is true."

"Pssh! Why can't the owners of that technology business you work for just close down the place in Caldwell? Or at least get someone else to inspect the worker's and whatnot instead of you…?

Rinoa grabbed the last of her few bags into the trunk of her crappy car, the hood groaning in protest as she closed it. "Sorry, but someone has to do it. And since I just started, I drew the short straw. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Her mother teared up. "But—"

"Relax. She'll be fine." Her father interrupted as he wrapped his wife in an embrace. "Now's your chance to go, Rinoa. Have fun and be safe."

Rinoa went into her car, waved goodbye, and began the long drive to Caldwell. She had refused to fly because the company was making Rinoa stop at several of the other stores and it was just easier to drive. She just hoped her poor car would make it. Rinoa was twenty-one and working as an intern while still going to college. She loved her job, but, since she's the youngest person there, there wasn't much she could do. This little trip was the only big thing she'd been allowed to do since she started. It would be nice, and since it was the summer-time, Rinoa didn't have to worry about college stuff for the time being.

Eight hours and a few gas stations later, Rinoa stopped at a cheap motel. When she was finally able to fall asleep, she had a very strange dream.

Everything was blurry. It was like Rinoa was watching a poor quality movie... it was raining. A man was driving an expensive car like a bat out of hell and in the passenger side was a dead woman. The woman had short, blonde hair and she was most definitely gone. But, that wasn't the worst part. The man… the man was broken. Whoever these people were, whatever happened to them, it was beyond horrible to witness. Rinoa could see the pain in the beautiful man's face. He couldn't even look at the corpse that sat beside him. Rinoa could suddenly feel the man's pain. It was unbearable, she tried to claw her way out of the dream, but all she could see and feel was this man's pain.

Rinoa woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air, tears running down her face. She got out of the bed and took a shower, unable to shake the dream from her. It had been so vivid, so awful. After spending who knows how long in the shower, she couldn't stand being in the place the dream had happened. She repacked her duffel, all but ran to her beaten down car, and drove off to her next location. As she drove she kept thinking back to the dream. But, now, she couldn't remember any particular details about the man. Just that he had dark hair and was broken.

Eventually Rinoa made it to Caldwell, but with little sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep long in fear that she would have a repeat of the dream and Rinoa didn't think she could handle that again. She ended up in a decent hotel; unfortunately, she was going to be stuck here for two weeks. Rinoa decided to risk sleep anyways, laughing at her own weakness at being afraid of a dream.

Little did Rinoa know, this next dream would be worse than the first.


	2. Present Day

Present Day

Vishous was roaming the streets with Rhage and Butch searching for members of the Lessening Society with no such luck. Ever since Jane had been killed by the enemy four years ago, Butch rarely left his side, and Rhage was almost always paired with them when they were out fighting. Lately, the Lesser's were easy to find but no challenge. They had numbers but not skill. Whoever the new Fore-Lesser was, he was now one of the supplier of the drug world.

It was now nearly sunrise and they were walking towards the Escalade that Butch and V shared so Butch could start heading over since he couldn't dematerialize.

"I'm just going to head over now."

The cop shared a look with Rhage. "You sure?"

"Yeah, cop."

Vishous dematerialized leaving Rhage and Butch back at the alley. He went straight for some Grey Goose and marched to his room. He had always been a hard-core drinker but since that night… it was so much worse. He had even tried sex to help him cope, but going to the penthouse broke him. It reminded him of the time her took Jane there and submitted to her completely. Gave himself to her. His body, his heart, his soul were supposed to be hers. But she was killed. The fucking war destroyed them both. V would have taken the jump from his penthouse and ended everything by now, but he couldn't leave Butch. Butch needed him so he could be healed after the Lesser shit went down.

So, he would go through the motions, killing off the enemy, helping Butch, waiting for death to reunite him with his Jane. At least some good has happened to the others in the compound. Phury had finally mated Cormia and had freed the Chosen. Rehvenge was mated to Ehlena and was now the king of the Sympaths. John Mathew was mated to Xhex and she was helping out with the war. Lassiter had brought Tohrment back to them. Unfortunately, Lassiter had demanded that he stay and Wrath was now completely blind.

Vishous bolted up from his bed, feeling a vision sucking him in. He tried to stop it, but he dropped his bottle of Grey Goose and was pulled in.

He was in a forest with a lake. There were people everywhere but he couldn't pick up on any details. He saw a female who was chained being dragged to a little boat. As soon as the people got her in the boat they took her to the middle of the lake and threw her in. The chains were heavy duty so she couldn't possibly even attempt to keep herself above the water. Vishous suddenly felt the water go all around him, he was drowning… no, she was. He/she couldn't do anything, just thrash in the water. Sinking, dying…

V gasped for air as he was pulled out of the vision. He had no idea who the female was, he had a suspicion that the other people were Lessers, or at least most of them. He collapsed on his bed. No longer able to handle drinking or anything else. He was done.


End file.
